Fluids are often collected for testing and/or analysis. For example, body fluids are required for diagnosis of many ailments. Often, a body fluid sample may be collected at a first location and tested at a second location spaced from the first location. For example, the diagnosis of tuberculosis and other respiratory ailments necessitates the taking of sputum samples for testing and analysis. Such specimens may be collected by a doctor, nurse, or the patient themselves in a specimen collection apparatus. The specimen collection apparatus may be transferred to a laboratory technician for testing and diagnosis.